Magic's Balance
by DracoInfernus
Summary: Magic needs a balance between the light and dark. After Hecate blesses humanity with magic, the Magical Bond is born. Starts Harry/Hermione with Fleur, Tonks and more may be added later on.
1. Death is only the beginning

**AN: I know this may not make sense in the beginning but this is setting up the story. Please give it a try. Thank you.**

When Earth was much younger, a mysterious force began to form to help it's life. It became known as Magic or as the ancients called her, Hecate. After several thousand millennia, watching the life on Earth grow and wane, Hecate decided it was time to emerge from the depths of the Earth and nature to allow Earth's life to use Magic. At first, it was small things such as saving individual plants and animals from fire and drowning, guiding the best places for life to flourish in an ever changing world and little nudges in evolution. She took an intrigued look at a new species, humans. She noticed their capacity for using both sides of Magic, light and dark. She waited until they were old enough for her introduction to them.

 _500 AD, England_

A pregnant woman is in the midsts of heavy labor, surrounded by her midwives and relatives.

"AHHHH!" The woman's mother and sister hold her hands through the most painful part of childbirth. The woman finally squeezed out her son into the world not knowing that Hecate was watching over labor. As her newborn son was being cleaned by her mother, he opens his blue eyes. Hecate senses that this human will be great in the whole meaning of the world. She decides to bless this child to be the first Magic user on Earth. As the blessing takes hold, the baby's eyes change color from blue to purple. Hecate smiles knowing that it has only just begun.

The new grandmother walks her grandson to his mother, handing him over. The new mother gazes lovingly while deciding what to name him.

"What will you name him, daughter?" The grandmother asks while her other daughter waits anxiously for the answer.

The mom smiles, "Dewin. Dewin, son of Dracul and Luna." While holding her newborn, they both peacefully slip into a much-needed rest.

 _518 AD, England_

 _18 years later_

On his 18th birthday, Dewin, choose to begin traveling the lands to learn more about his gifts. His village did not want him to go as they saw him as a sort of human god. He wished to be viewed as an average person but knew in his heart that he would never be normal. He bid goodbye to his mother and paid a visit to his father's memorial honoring his battle with a rival clan. _I will return, one day, father. Guide me to honor our forefathers._

He boarded a ship at a neighboring village that was quite friendly to him since he saved their chief's son from a bear several years back. Letting his magic guide him, he sailed towards the mainland that would one day become France. He made landfall in unusually calm seas not knowing that Hecate was guiding him and making sure nothing harmed her first champion.

For the next few months, he encountered several villages that he offered his help to the injured and sick. Healing those he could and numbing the pain of those he couldn't. At every village, he got several offers of marriage and union, but his magic told him they were not compatible. He politely declined each one, even one from a chief that offered all 6 of his daughters.

Dewin arrived in present-day Germany, on a cloudy day. He had learned to read the Earth's weather for its mood. He knew that something bad was about to happen and prepared himself for whatever may come his way. He saw a village on the horizon and spent the rest of the day walking towards it. At nightfall, he entered the boundaries, but it was mysteriously empty. He noticed all the fires were burning at the center of the village. He learned from other villages that the chief or leader of these villages stayed in a hut near the center.

As he got closer, he noticed several women of all ages, crying and praying to their gods while just catching snippets of speech. He began to approach the main hut, which he guessed was the chief's due to the amount of decor on it. One of the warriors outside the entrance noticed him and reached for their spear yet paused when they spotted the armband he was given by a fellow healer. It was a wide red piece of leather with a strip of rabbit fur thread around it, in the center. The warrior got a relieved look on their face and motioned to him. Dewin made his way through the crowd to the warrior.

The warrior began whispering in a language he had yet to learn. He felt his magic try to help him, but it would take a time to learn and understand it. However, he noticed the warrior speak with their hands similar to the way others would talk to deaf elders. He began signing, _What is wrong? How may I help?_

The warrior's eyes widen in surprise and quickly began signing back. _Our chief,_ _Rhyfelwr,_ _has been stabbed by an assassin's blade, two suns past. His wound is starting to stink and turn green. He is growing weaker by the day, unable to keep any meat or mead down._ Dewin nods in understanding.

 _Okay. Thank you for the details. I believe that the blade most likely had poison on it, just in case the assassin failed to kill him immediately. Have your herbalist bring me as much Kingsfoil or Athelas as they can find. It will help slow the poison._ The warrior nods quickly and begins to bark orders at the several women huddled around the entrance to the hut. They immediately take off towards the edge of the forest. The warrior turns back to Dewin and motions him inside.

Inside, Rhyfelwr is surrounded by, what Dewin guesses, is his family. The warrior approaches while keeping his head bowed and begins talking with Rhyfelwr. He sees several members of the family look up at him. Rhyfelwr gives a grunt at which the warrior quickly gestures him close. The warrior begins signing once more to him as he approaches the bed.

 _Rhyfelwr_ _has approved you to check his wound. He has commanded that anything you need, you will have._ Dewin signs in thanks. He lifts the furs to see a massive wound covered in cloths. As he removes them, the stink of decay begins to come through. Once the final cloth is removed, the skin around the edges of the stab wound has become black. He knows that they must be removed. Otherwise, Rhyfelwr will die. He asks the warrior for the sharpest, cleanest knife. The warrior turns to the table behind them and grabs a huge carving knife. As Dewin inspects it, he can see that it has been expertly cared for.

 _Give_ _Rhyfelwr_ _some leather to bite down on. I need to cut the dead flesh away. It will hurt, but it will keep him alive._ The warrior nods and grabs some leather straps from Rhyfelwr's wife who handed to him. He lowers his head and begins informing Rhyfelwr of the plan. The chief says nothing but opens his mouth for the leather which the warrior gently places it between his teeth. Once Rhyfelwr has a firm bite, he nods. Dewin takes his queue and begins cutting the dead skin away amid the cries from the chief.

Once clean, Dewin sets the knife down. He turns to the warrior, once more. _I need some clean rags put in a hot pot of water. When the water bubbles over, bring me the rags to dress up the wound. Take these soiled ones and burn them in a fire outside the village to make sure no one gets sick._ The warrior nods and yells a few words. A couple of the women sitting in the rear of the hut stand up and head outside to assist in getting the rags together.

While Dewin was waiting for the rags, two young girls rush in and hand him a basket filled with Kingsfoil. He smiles, nodding in thanks to the girls who giggle and run back outside. He grabs a mortar and pestle from his bag and begins grinding the herbs into a paste. Once he has a handful size of paste, he walks over to Rhyfelwr and begins to gently apply it on the open wound. At first, Rhyfelwr grunts in pain but starts relaxing in relief as the herb begins to take effect.

As the last of the paste is applied, the same girls that brought the herbs came in carrying the clean rags. The warrior takes them and begins handing them, one by one, to Dewin, who began bandaging the Chief. After nearly 15 minutes, the rags have brought relief and some color back to the surrounding flesh. Dewin gently places his hands on top of the rags, in the center of the wound. She begins a silent prayer to Hecate to guide his Magic to help this person.

As a white light began glowing from his hands, the people in the hut stand in surprise. The warrior takes a step believing that this may hurt his chief, but when he notices the pain disappear from Rhyfelwr's eyes, he stands down allowing Dewin to continue. Dewin can feel his magic beginning to slowly close the wound, repairing the skin and muscle. He begins to release the magic once enough healing has been done. He wanted the body of Rhyfelwr to finish healing on its own, just wanted to give it a head start.

As the light fades from his hands, he removes them while taking a deep breath. He turns to the warrior, _I have healed him as much as I could. He will need to rest for a few days and keep from tearing his wound for some time until the scar forms. Otherwise, he will be back to his usual self in time._ The warrior smiles in relief, quickly signing thanks. Rhyfelwr's wife approaches the warrior and mentions something to him. The warrior turns to Dewin, _She wishes to thank you for saving her husband. You have her eternal thanks._ Dewin does a short bow in respect towards her who smiles in response. They hear some grunting from behind them and see Rhyfelwr awake and motioning to them.

The warrior, Rhyfelwr's wife, and Dewin approach his bedside. His wife kneels down to kiss him upon the brow, whispering words between them. Even though Dewin had yet to learn their language, he could see that it was terms of love. Once done, she steps away, allowing the warrior to take her place. Rhyfelwr begins talking with an authoritative tone that let him know that these words are coming from a chief, not just another wounded soul. The warrior turns and begins translating for him.

 _Thank you, healer. You have saved my life. You have my gratitude. I would like to repay you for this act._ The warrior stops and barks an order to the one guarding the entrance. After several moments, a young girl around his age enters. Dewin could tell the atmosphere completely changes, every woman in the hut have looks of disgust at watching this girl, even Rhyfelwr's wife who had the strongest look of them all. _This is_ _Amarch. My bastard daughter. In our village, bastards have no rights. Her mother died in childbirth. I admit that I was weak and that I hurt my beloved. I, Rhyfelwr, hereby grant you my daughter, Amarch, as your charge for saving my life and clearing my Life Debt. Do you accept?_

Dewin could tell that everyone was waiting with baited breath for his answer. He was about to refuse when he saw the look in her eyes, her purple eyes. _Could it be?_ He felt an overwhelming urge to protect her. He knew in that moment, this girl was the one his magic deemed worthy. He could even sense her own magic reacting to his. When their eyes met, he could see the pleading in them. He turns to the warrior, _I accept._

 _519 AD, England_

 _One year later_

Dewin woke to see his apprentice already outside, practicing her magic. He smiled, remembering the day they met. The first thing he did was change her name. She did not deserve the label they put on her. He gave her the name Anrhydeddus or Ann for short. However, something even more amazing happened just 6 months into their training.

***Flashback***

"Come on Ann! You can do it!" Dewin yelled, watching Ann try to guide this vine up a tree. She was already tiring, yet she has grown quite powerful in just the short amount of time. He knew that they would be nearly equal in terms of power. They were living on their own, in the center of the forest, away from anyone that could bother them. Dewin snapped out of his trip down memory lane when Ann dropped to her knees with the vine collapsing a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry, Dewin. I just lost the strength to push it. I know I will get this done." Ann quickly said. Dewin knew that she feared him sending her back to her father's village to be an outcast again. She also knew that she loved Dewin, deeply but couldn't bring herself to say it just yet.

Dewin stood above her, held his hand out to her to pull her up. As she reached her feet, she stumbled, knocking them both to the ground. She notices that their lips are just inches away from each other. She sees a strange emotion flicker over his eyes. _Lust._ She decides to throw caution to the wind and captures his lips in a kiss. Her magic begins to flare in response like it was never exhausted in the first place.

Dewin felt her kiss him, his own magic rejoicing. He loved this girl, no woman, on top of him. He wraps his arms around her, returning the kiss. A sudden wave of magic erupts from them, signaling the first Magic Bond. They had no idea that this pulse had summoned Hecate before them.

As they began going deeper into the kiss, they both heard an "Uh hum?" Dewin and Ann break off their kiss trying to catch their breath and see a lovely woman standing there with a raised eyebrow. Before Ann could tell her to go away, she felt the massive magical energy coming from her. She knew that she better not piss this person off. She was no match for her. Dewin and Ann separated and stood up.

"Thank you, love birds. Now, I hate to interrupt your first kiss, but we need to talk about your magic. More specifically the Magic Bond you two just initialised." The woman stated to the two blushing love birds in front of her.

"Not to be rude, ma'am. But who are you and what is a Magic Bond?" Dewin asked while grabbing Ann's hand.

"For your second question, a Magic Bond occurs between two magic users whose magic and souls are compatible. Non-magical humans experience it as a Soul Bond or soulmates since they don't have magic. For the rest of your lives, you are virtually married. There may be other effects to the Bond, but I am not yet sure what they are. This is because you two are the first Bonded couple." Dewin and Ann nod in understanding to what this woman is saying, still awaiting an answer to the first question.

"In response to your first question, I am Hecate, Goddess of Magic." Dewin's mouth drops. After a few seconds, he shakes his head and pulls Ann down to kneel before their goddess.

"Rise, my champions." Hecate gestures a rising motion with her hand. They both rose to their feet.

"Now, I know you have questions, but they will have to wait for another time. I do not have much time here. A goddess can't be on Earth very long. Let's just say there are rules I must follow. You two will need to remain here and continue to train your magic. I am very proud of both of you. Don't forget that you are the champions of Hecate. We will meet again." Hecate quickly stated as her form began fading. She took on a translucent shape and with a burst of light, shot up to the heavens before vanishing.

Dewin and Ann just looked at each other in awe. They both smiled, and Ann dragged Dewin to their hut for some personal acquaintance time.

 _1300 AD, England_

 _781 years later_

For nearly 800 years, Dewin and Ann had been inseparable. They had travelled the world, pushing the boundaries of magic and the limits of their Bond. They had several children, grandchildren, great grandchildren and so on. With magic, their bodies aged much slower than regular humans. The Bond took that one step further by halting their aging at the moment it took effect. They had learned from Hecate that, in a Bond, the males tended to gravitate to Light Magics while females tended to Dark Magics. The Bond was a way of balancing light with dark, white and black, yin and yang.

About a hundred years ago, they came across a young boy and girl, both just 8 years old, that had Bonded due to a life and death situation. These kids were clueless on what was happening to them. Dewin and Ann had no idea that the Bond could effect this kids as such as young ago. They took these two kids in and took them on as their apprentices.

Dewin trained the boy, Myrrddin or Merlin, as he became known. While Ann trained the girl, Morgana or Morgana LeFay, as she called herself later in life. Both of them grew quite accomplished in their own magics just like their Masters.

When they saw how masterful Merlin and Morgana had become with their magic, they knew it was time to let them be the masters. The four of them retreated to the place where Magic began, a castle now stood there, built by Dewin as a gift for Ann. She named the castle, Avalon.

That night, Dewin and Ann informed their successors that they would be passing on to the great adventure. The four of them spent all night, celebrating their lives together. As the sun began to rise, Dewin and Ann held each other's hands as they walked to their bed for the last time. When the sun was above the horizon, they released their final breath and joined their goddess.

Merlin and Morgana buried their bodies in a lavish crypt on Avalon's grounds. They knew the ancient magic here would protect their tombs from being raided.

 _1305 AD, England_

 _5 years later_

For the past five years, Merlin had to remain at Avalon, making sure all of the wards were secured and charged. Morgana, meanwhile was traversing the globe waiting for him. One day, she met an interesting woman at a nearby marketplace. She knew this woman was a magic user. They began to talk about several subjects but always talked about magic, more specifically, Dark Magics. This woman, who identified herself as Slitha, wanted to use Dark Magic to control others, sacrifices and other inhumane things. Once appalled, Morgana became seduced by Slitha's words and they began exploring the darker side of magic.

Avalon was finally recharged by Merlin's magic, meaning he could now return to his love. Over the past several months, the feelings from his love had begun to change into something darker. He knew he needed to get to her and find out what was happening. Following his magic, he used the light to instantly appear near her. What he saw instead, was sickening.

Taking shelter behind a tree at the edge of a forest, he watched as Morgana and Slitha enacted a dark ritual. One that he remembered that required the sacrifice of 100 innocent souls to increase their power base by 10%. As the souls were absorbed into the circle they had etched on the ground, he felt Morgana's power grow. However, due to the Bond, his own power began growing as well. Merlin let his anger overtake him and began marching towards the two woman as the ritual completed, the circle fading.

"What have you done, Morgana!" Merlin yelled at his beloved. She turned to him, stunned to finally see him after five years.

"Merlin? Love!" Morgana ran to captured Merlin in a tight hug but he held his hand out stopping her. She was shocked, he had never refused her before.

"No, Morgana. You have not heeded our masters warning. We can not use the darker sides of our magic without consequences. Did you forget that we swore it in front of not just them and Avalon but Hecate, herself?" Merlin informed her as Morgana froze in fear. She had forgotten that oath. Slitha was very shocked by this, she knew that all magic came from Hecate.

"Oh, no. I had forgotten that we had made that oath. What will-" Morgana worriedly began asking before a purple hue formed around her body.

"You dare break an oath made on my name, Morgana?" A feminine voice asked that seemed to emanate from everywhere.

"Hecate? I am sorry, please have mercy." Morgana quickly let out. She could not move due to this purple hue.

"Mercy!? The mercy you had on those 100 innocents you just murdered? No. As much as I want to take your life, it would not be fair to punish Merlin as well. You know the rules of the Bond. Instead, I will limit the Bond upon you until you make reparations against your Bondmate. This will be your punishment until Merlin releases it." Hecate firmly stated, shocking both Morgana and Merlin. Suddenly, the purple hue rushed into Morgana's body, nearly severing the Bond link she had with Merlin. She could no longer speak with him, sense his emotions, thoughts. She was alone. All she could tell was that he was alive. Morgana broke down crying.

"You brought this upon yourself, Morgana. You, Dark Lady Slitha. Next time we meet, we will duel to the death." Merlin stated emotionless until he addressed Slitha with hate and anger in his voice. Slitha could only nod in response. Merlin cast one more look at Morgana who rose her head, pain in his eyes. With a wave, he vanished.

 _1330 AD, England_

 _25 years later_

White beams of light colidated with black beams of lights on a barren battlefield, cancelling each other out. In the distance, stands Avalon with its defenses on high alert.

Merlin grunts with the amount of power he is sending across this field to his opponent. They have been fighting for so long that magical exhaustion is very close. He realizes that he is very closely matched to his opponent. He decides on a different method. He pulls a longsword from his waist while his opponent returns to her feet.

Morgana is catching her breath while trying to figure out how Merlin got that much more powerful. She realizes that even though the Bond is muted, they are still linked. This means that every time she increased her power, Merlin's also increased and vice-versa. She sees him pull a sword from his waist, the magic battle is a tie. Now he wants a sword fight. There is just one slight problem. She does not have her sword. Merlin approaches her in a relaxed walk.

Merlin, just a few feet from Morgana, closes the distance and hugs his beloved.

"Even near the end Morgana, I have never stopped loving you. I learned several years back when I defeated your old Dark Master Slitha, that in order for me to stop you from spreading death, we both need to die." Morgana never raises her arms to return the hug, she was so exhausted. Morgana is confused as her mind catches up, _both die?_

Merlin raises his longsword behind Morgana's back and with all of his remaining strength, thrusts it through her back and heart and into his own heart. They both gasp in pain and surprise. Morgana moves her head back to look Merlin in the eye.

"I am so sorry, Myr. I lied when I said that I didn't love you after your defeat of Slitha. I have always held you in my heart. I am ready to face my punishment for all I have done." Morgana weakly informs her Bondmate. Morgana's body goes rigid, a purple hue begins to exit her body. The feeling of the Bond returns, Merlin had released her. She could feel Merlin's pain, love, happiness, everything. They were one once more.

Merlin begins to cry in joy. He then remembers his master's final lesson.

"We don't have much time. We need to follow Dewen & Ann's final act." Merlin takes Morgana's hands into his own, his strength fading, barely able to remain standing.

"We give our memories, our teachings to the next Bonded. We are embedding them in this sword for safe keeping. When the time comes, let me find you." Merlin and Morgana say together. A trickle of magic forms at the sides of their heads and runs down to the hilt's ruby gem behind Morgana's back. The ruby shines in a red light, receiving the magic from them. As the last of the magic is transferred, the blade flashes a yellowish light.

Merlin and Morgana smile at each other and collapse to the ground. Morgana leans forward to give Merlin one last kiss as they pass into the next world together. They bodies flash away in a blue light, Avalon has moved their bodies into their own crypt, next to their masters. Yet, the sword, now lying in between their sarcophaguses, begins to glow in a golden hue. As the sword fades away into the either, the name glitters, Excalibur.

 **AN: 4,320 words! Note that this is just the Prologue guys. Nearly 4 times longer than my Prologue for Helix. Let me know what you guys think by leaving a review! Chapter 2 will pick-up with Harry in his sixth year.**


	2. The Magic Awakens

A 16-year old Harry Potter opens his eyes, awakening from his sleep in his four poster bed in the Gryffindor common room. He turns his head to see Ron still snoring away in his own bed. He rolls himself out of bed to get ready for the day.

As he finishes slipping his shirt over his head, Ron snorts and rolls over, still asleep. Harry smiles and merely shakes his head in amusement. As he heads towards the door to head out, he stops. His magic begins stirring within him. He had only felt this several times before in his life such as the Goblet of Fire champion selection, Voldemort's resurrection and the whole debacle at the Ministry last summer. It seems to happen before major events, like his magic is warning him. Someday big happens today. Harry decides to file this away for later to see what the day develops into.

When Harry enters the Common Room, he sees that Hermione, Lavender and Parvati are already up before him. He notices that Hermione seems annoyed by whatever Lavender is talking about. _Probably Ron or Ronnikins_. When Hermione turns and sees him, her lips turn into one of her brilliant smiles. With a mumbled excuse, she rushes over to Harry, grabs his hand and pulls him out of the Common Room with Lavender and Parvati watching interestedly. He smiles in apology and both girls smile while nodding.

As they approach the doors to the Great Hall, Hermione is still pulling Harry along. Before they enter, Harry pulls his hand out of Hermione's iron grasp. She turns around in surprise, unaware that she had been pulling him, nearly forcibly to the Great Hall.

"Hang on a moment, Hermione." Harry rotates his arm, stretching it back into shape trying to prevent a cramp. With a sigh of relief as his hand stops the spider tingling feeling.

"Now, what's the rush? I know I am up earlier than usual but why did you pull me down seven floors to the Great Hall so quickly?" Harry asks Hermione, noticing that she looks down for a few moments before answering.

"I am sorry, Harry. I got tired of hearing Lavender gush over how great Ron is." Hermione informs her best friend with an annoyed tone. Harry merely smiles in response knowing that no other words are needed between them.

Harry gestures with his arm which Hermione smiles and threads her arm with his. They walk into the Great Hall, arm in arm together. They take a seat halfway up the Gryffindor table, helping themselves to some eggs, bacon and potatoes (hashers).

As they were finishing up their breakfast, they turn to see Lavender, Parvati and Ron entering the hall. Harry could literally feel the disgust when Lavender looks upon Ron with admiration. Harry was confused, he thought that Hermione fancied Ron but her reactions tell him something different. He suddenly remembers his feeling from this morning. _Could this be the beginning of the big something?_ The group takes their seats about 10 feet down the table. Harry notices that Ron controls himself to slowly serve himself and eat at a managed pace. _Lavender has really affected him. It looks like for the better, so far._

While watching Ron, Harry feels a warmth on his hand. He turns to see Hermione reading a book while her right hand is holding his left, squeezing it harder as she reaches the end of a page. He feels a rush of emotions stir within himself. As such, begins to notice certain things about Hermione. The way her sparkle while dancing back and forth reading a book. Her nose twitching back and forth, her lips tugging in a secret smile of enjoyment and her pinkish cheeks- _Wait, what?_ Harry stops himself from going any further as he notices her blush. He notices her eyes dart to his for a split second before affixing back on her book. _She knows I'm looking._ Before Harry can start evaluating his feelings for his best friend, a sweet voice startles both of them.

"Harry?" Harry turns around to see Fleur standing a few feet away next to McGonagall. He feels Hermione release his hand and move hers away. For some reason, Harry feels a loss when the contact breaks.

"Fleur? Professor McGonagall? What's wrong?" Harry quickly asks, assuming the worst since they only show up, in the past, when something terrible has happened.

"Nothing is wrong, Mr. Potter. Ms. Delacour is here to help you with the Defense Club. The headmaster and myself would like you to continue it. If you would agree, I will grant you Prefect status. You will join Ms. Granger as the other sixth year Prefect. Mr. Weasley returned his badge at the start of term to focus more on his studies and the Quidditch team." Professor McGonagall explained to Harry, with each word, his stress decreased. Harry was quite surprised that both Dumbledore and McGonagall wanted him to continue the club. Not only that, but they wanted him to become a Prefect with Hermione. He could totally see the benefits in that.

"Sure. I would love to, Professor. When would you like to start?" Harry's initial instinct was to refuse but he thought that having more people prepared to fight Voldemort would reduce the toll the coming war would have.

While McGonagall was explaining things to Harry, Fleur took the time to evaluate this young man that was no longer a little boy that she had met two years ago. He had gotten older, in both a physical and mental way. In addition, she noticed that Hermione had claimed Harry's hand as they walked up to them. _Had she finally accepted her feelings for this man?_ Yet, while watching Harry, she felt her magic also take stock of him. She quickly realized that it was not her regular magic but her Veela Magic. _Strange_. She felt her allure actually diminish while its power was diverted. She couldn't remember a time when her magic reacted like this to a man. After several moments, her magic retreated. She felt no backlash. It was like her magic was evaluating Harry's. She needed to speak with her mother about this when she had the chance.

"Not so fast, Mr. Potter. Ms. Delacour here, will begin training with you personally for the next few weeks. The headmaster and myself want you to be at your best when you start. She will serve as an supervisor Professor for the club. Her only official student will be you. She will be treated as any other Professor and has all rights as one. Do you understand?" McGonagall finished with her firm tone with a small veil of punishment if Harry violates it. Harry smiles and respectfully nods.

"There is one more thing. Since this is about Defense, you will need to coordinate the Club with Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Speak with Professor Snape to make sure if anything should be followed up after classes or things he would like to see students improve on." McGonagall wasn't so firm her tone because she knew of the history between Severus and Harry. She watched Harry take a deep breath before answering her.

"Okay. I would like Fleur to accompany me as a third party to help keep the peace between us." Fleur smiles and nods in agreement to Harry. McGonagall nods and guides Fleur towards the Head table. Hermione looks at Harry as he turns back to the table.

"Wow Harry! We are Prefects together! This will so manageable, no offense to Ron. If you would like, I can help plan the Club out like last year minus the secrecy. If you are done eating, we need to head off to Charms."

"Of course, I would love your help, Mione. Let's go." As Harry gets up, he doesn't see Hermione smile at his nickname for her. As they head out of the Great Hall together, they don't notice the 2 pairs of eyes following them.

Fleur leans back watching Harry, wondering if he could be the One her magic is looking for. As Fleur mulls on her thoughts at the Head Table, Daphne over at the Slytherin Table quickly averts her eyes before anyone can notice that she was looking at Potter. Daphne couldn't explain it. Over the last few months, she has felt more drawn to him than ever before. She freezes as she makes a realization. _Could it be due to my nature? I need to inform the Council._

 *****Scene Change*****

A black haired woman sits up in her bed, awakening from a dream. The dream involving a certain green-eyed wizard. Shaking, she stands up and walks to her closet to dress as she knows her master does not tolerate lateness.

Ever since her release from Azkaban nearly two years ago, her mind has started to heal and come back under her own control. With her cousin's death, the healing and reversion back to her original self had sped up. She knew that it was because of one person. The new Lord Black. It couldn't be her nephew which left only one person. The one that she was dreaming about. Since Rodolphus was killed at the Ministry by the falling prophecy orbs, she was returned to her Lord's care per the terms of her Marriage Contract remembering that her Uncle had insisted heavily on it. It was in Narcissa's as well. So, if Lucius died, Cissy would be free as well. Stowing that away for later, she continued getting ready.

As she puts the final touches on her gown, she feels her Dark Mark tinge. A warning from her master. She opens her bedroom door and proceeds down the hall where her Dark Mark is pulling her towards. She walks through the open double doors into Malfoy Manor's main gathering hall. With her head held high, she walks past several other Death Eaters who avert their gazes, fearing her. She smirks internally, knowing the effect her reputation had.

She enters the gathering hall, approaching an gold encrusted throne with her master seated upon it. She kneels before it with her master's eyes watching her.

"My Lord. Apologies for not being here sooner. I wished to be at my best in your presence." She informed her master with sincerity.

Voldemort smiles as he scans her thoughts seeing the truth in her words. That was his motto among his followers, trust but verify.

"Of course, Bellatrix. Please take a seat amongst us. We were just about to begin." Voldemort states waving his head towards the rest of the inner circle who were seated. Bellatrix makes her way over to the last remaining seat, immediately to Voldemort's right at the apex of a circular table.

"Now Bellatrix, what are your thoughts on a raid on Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley?" Voldemort asks with genuine interest watching a cruel smirk form across Bella's face. Yet, not even Voldemort knew that she was merely acting. If she wanted to be in her true Lord's graces, she needed to bring something that will spare her life.

 *****Scene Change*****

On a secluded island off the coast of Britain about a hundred miles south of Azkaban, a fit, curvy, scantily clad woman runs up a narrow path curving towards a massive stone castle which was encircled by 3 layers of walls which were topped with cannons between several towers. She pitied whoever tried to lay siege to this castle as it had never fallen in the five sieges it had experienced to date.

The woman, named Amabella, pushes a door open, the hinges creaking as it does. She enters the huge circular room that is covered in an earthly glow. After taking a few steps inside, she sees the giant clear crystal from which this light is emitting from. Within the crystal, is a sword. The very sword that Merlin used to kill Morgana and himself many years ago. Her people were entrusted before his death to protect this sword. As she approached the sword, Excalibur, she notices that a red light has begun to emit from the crystal. It is not until she is very close to it that she notices that the ruby on the sword's hilt is glowing. The crystal is beginning to amplify the red light, making it look like lasers are shooting out of the crystal, covering the room with red and white light. Amabella is in shock, realizing what this meant.

"Impossible! I must inform her!" Amabella turns and takes off at a dead sprint through the open door, making she to close it as she left. She makes it back to the castle's throne room in record time. The guards outside the door go on guard as she approaches but as she lifts a medallion showing her status as the carekeeper of the crystal, they stand down and quickly open the doors. Amabella runs inside, having never stopped yet.

Once inside, the several nobles stop talking as they notice that the Carekeeper has entered in a rush. She quickly approaches her queen who is sitting on a throne, encrusted with several gems like rubies, sapphires and emeralds along with a mix of several metals such as gold, silver and bronze. When she is just a few feet away, she kneels before her queen.

"My Lady. I am sorry to interrupt your meeting. The crystal. It has begun to activate." Amabella quickly informed her queen. The queen's eyes go wide in shock.

The queen, recovering from the shock, quickly stands which causes the guards to snap to attention.

"Show me, Amabella!" Amabella quickly nods and leads the queen, her guards and several nobles who followed.

As they enter the crystal's chamber, the red light had increased in intensity. The entire room was covered in red light with nearly no white to be found. The queen slowly approaches the crystal and kneels. Everyone else in the room quickly follow her lead.

"The Bonded are returning!"

 **AN: I know this chapter is only about 2300 words. Quite short compared to the long Prologue. I promise I will try to average around 2500 or so. Chapter 3 is coming, will build on Fleur/Harry and some touches of Tonks/Harry. Please let me know if you guys want a big harem or leave it the same size as Helix, Harry/2 others.**


	3. Now That I Did Not See Coming

**Previously on Magic's Balance:**

 **Harry feels his magic stir around Hermione**

 **Fleur returns to Hogwarts to help with the DA**

 **Bellatrix is healing, returning to her old self**

 **Excalibur awakens on an isle near Azkaban**

 **Now onto Chapter 3: Now That I Did Not See Coming!**

"The Bonded are returning!" The Queen exclaimed before kneeling before the now red crystal encasing the sword, Excalibur. After Merlin and Morgana's death, her people had accepted Merlin's offer to protect and keep the secret of Excalibur and the Bonded lore. It had been several years since she had read over the ancient contract signed by her ancestor that gave them this privilege and duty. She needed to find out if the conditions were as she remembered. She stood and turned around, facing her servants who had followed her.

"It's time that the world learns of Magic's true power. In agreement with the old contract with Merlin, we must send envoys to the other magical races to look for possible mates." The Queen announced, causing the servants to turn giddy with excitement yet keeping it under control in front of their mistress. She turned, gave a bow to the crystal in respect and headed back through the main hall. She approached a pair of ornate doors that were flanked by 2 guards, who straightened up in her presence. She gestured towards the doors, to which the guards moved forward to open them. The Queen entered the Council's chamber as the doors were opened.

The 12 governors gathered in the hall stood in attention as the Queen entered. She gestured for them to sit.

"Governors. The crystal has activated. The sword is awakening from its slumber. It is time." The governors all glance at each other in shock. The Council's Recorder dings a bell hanging next to them. After several moments, eight beautiful women entered from the right side of the chamber, wearing nothing but white gowns. They curtsey in front of the Queen.

"These are the eight emissaries for the crystal. They will deliver the news and return with one being that they deem worthy of possibly becoming a Mate." The Queen informed the Council before turning to face the emissaries.

"My Eight. Please be safe. May Magic protect you. Now go to the other magical races, the Bonded are returning." The Queen informs the eight women with her arms held out to her sides. The emissaries bow before turning into eight white doves and flying out of the chamber through the open window behind the governors before each taking a different direction.

"My Queen. What eight magical races are being invited here?" One governor stood up, asking the question that was on all of the Council's minds.

"Ah, of course. They are veela, vampires, werewolves, demonic seducers of succubi & incubi, centaurs, goblins and the high elves." The Queen calmly informed the governors, watching their eyes widen with each species named.

Before the outbursts could happen, the Queen addressed them in a strict tone, that only a Queen could do.

"Before you throw any sort of arguments, I am honor bound by the old contract to invite all races, regardless of our relations and personal feelings. Don't you remember that failure to uphold these conditions will result in severe punishments? Not just for me and you, but our entire kingdom. Merlin saved our King and Queen in those days. We owe him our lives. Otherwise, we would have ended that day." The governors calmed down, hearing this from their Queen. They all knew the punishment would be severe as it would be enacted by Magic itself. They only hope that no issues will arise when the emissaries return.

 *****Scene Change*****

Harry was running through the halls, heading to an empty classroom where he was to meet Fleur for their first training session.

As Harry was rushing down the corridor, he failed to see a young woman coming down the opposite direction. They collided with a big "oof" from Harry and a cry from the woman. As Harry shook his head to clear the stars, he turns his head to see who he had ran into. It was none other than Luna Lovegood.

"Oh Luna! I am so sorry! Let me help you up!" Harry quickly got to his feet, gently taking Luna's hand and helping her back up to her feet. Harry looked around, seeing if she dropped anything. He noticed her wand a few feet away, picked it up and returned it to her. Luna replaced it behind her ear.

"Harry Potter. How nice to run into you." Harry had to smile at Luna's turn of phrase.

"Luna Lovegood. Always a pleasure. So sorry about that, again. I am heading to my first training session with Fleur Delacour before we start up the DA again." Harry quickly explained as he felt she deserved it.

Luna smiled as she heard about the DA. "That would be nice, Harry. I had fun last year. Please let me know when it starts. You may want to hurry as the bird may be ruffled if you are late." Luna began skipping down the corridor as if nothing had happened. Harry shook his head in amusement before taking off towards Fleur.

"I made it." Harry pants as he enters the classroom. When he turns to the right, looking towards the front, he sees Fleur calmly sitting on top of the desk in shorts and a blouse which only highlights her curves. Harry gulps knowing that even though her allure may not affect him, her womanly curves can affect his hormones. He is still a man after all. As Harry eyes her long, soft legs, he realizes that he can see all the way to her - he shakes his head to get out of that train of thought.

While Harry is warring with himself, Fleur smiles seeing that he is not completely unaffected. As she stands up off the desk and meets Harry's eyes, she feels herself moisten. _Now?_ Sometimes, her veela side could just be a pain in the ass. Yet, this tells her that her veela side is also attracted to Harry, making a possible relationship a lot easier. She already knew from Bill if she tries to force a relationship that her veela side does not approve of.

"Right on time, 'Arry," Fleur smiles knowing that her accent does strange things to these English wizards. Harry was no different as his eyes slightly widened but she was pleased that he kept himself under control and composed. Impressive for a young man his age that he has that level of control.

"Let us review your past trials." Fleur began, Harry nods in response, knowing that his past battles can show what he succeeds and fails at.

"In your first year, you retrieved the Sorcerer's Stone from the Mirror of Erised by navigating through several traps and stopped Voldemort from resurrecting while destroying Quirrell." Fleur began with his first year with Harry remembering the exact circumstances. He was so naive back then.

"In your second year, the Heir of Slytherin rose again, setting a basilisk upon the school, petrifying several students including your friend, Hermione. You entered the chamber to save Ron's sister, Ginny and stopped Voldemort a second time." Fleur stated, quite impressed at 12-year old Harry. Harry smiled in memory at the good old days.

"In your third year, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban causing your Minister to station dementors on the school grounds. After speaking with Remus Lupin, who swore us to secrecy, revealed that the horrors of your past came out whenever the Dementors were near. After learning the Patronus Charm, which is a Fifth-year spell at Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, you drove off a hundred Dementors to protect Sirius from the Dementor's Kiss." Fleur finished in near awe at Harry's accomplishments at just 13.

"In your fourth year, the Triwizard Tournament returned. Which brings me to a pause." Harry looks up in surprise, wondering what this is about.

"When we first met, I called you a 'lettle boy.' I can see now that you are not little, let alone a boy. You are a young man and I apologize." Fleur gives a short bow towards Harry.

"It's okay, Fleur. I forgave you long ago, during the third task. During my life, I learned not to hold grudges." Harry stated, showing her the wisdom he had gathered in his short time. Fleur smiled in response and continued.

"Thank you, Harry. You defeated a dragon in capturing the golden egg, rescued both my sister, Gabrielle, and Cho and navigated the maze to become the Triwizard Champion. You encountered Voldemort, fully risen and returned alive with Cedric's body." Harry was surprised that Fleur did not say any of that with any resentment.

"You believe me?" Harry asks surprised.

"You may be many things, Harry. A liar and attention seeker, you are not. You proved that throughout the tournament." Fleur states, causing some stress to leave Harry's body.

"Wait a minute. You said Remus swore us. Who's us?" Harry caught on to Fleur's slip.

"Oh! Someone wants to help you out with me." Fleur gestures to the back of the classroom, at which time, a figure removes their invisibility cloak.

"Wotcher, Harry." Tonks cheekily says with a grin on her face. Harry gulps knowing how much of a good duelist Tonks is, even without her being called Nymphadora.

Before Harry could address Tonks, he felt his magic stir once again similar to a few days ago with Hermione in the Great Hall. He notices that Tonks is also wearing clothes like Fleur's which highlight her curves. He figures out that his magic is flaring like this because it finds them desirable. This means that Hermione, Fleur, and Tonks are all desired by his magic. What does this mean?

"Uh, Harry?" Tonks asks concern that Harry seems to just be staring into space. He snaps out of his internal searching. He turns to see Fleur looking at him curiously while Tonks is still concerned.

Fleur feels Harry's magic flare due to her veela nature to which it sang in response. Luckily, she was able to pull it back before it connected to Harry's magic. _Could it be that Harry's Magical Maturity is starting?_

She remembered back to a time when her mother taught Gaby and her about it. Each person typically has two maturities. One at 11 which allows their magic to grow since their childhood is not so prevalent regarding emotions. Children can experience several emotions such as happy, sad, anger to overjoyed in just seconds.

The second typically occurs around 17-20 years of age, this varies as it depends on their community, ancestry, and magical strength. The stronger you are, the earlier your maturity is. If Harry's is just starting after his 15th birthday, he will be very powerful. That's not taking into account that very powerful wizard such as Gryffindor, Slytherin, Merlin, Dumbledore and, most recently, Voldemort, have had three maturities. The third occurring shortly after the second, within ten years.

Fleur snaps out of her self-imposed history lesson to see Harry shaking his head and looking up into her eyes. She feels her veela magic sing again. _If it does that every time our eyes meet, it's gonna get annoying fast._

"Now that the introductions and recap are done. Let's get started." Fleur announced, getting Tonks' and Harry's attention.

"Where do we start?" Harry innocently asked them. Fleur looks towards Tonks with a smile spreading on both of their faces.

"With a test duel. We want to see how much you know." Fleur explained to Harry while he gulped. _Uh oh!_

"You have 60 seconds to prepare Potter. I have already warded this room to make sure no one gets hit by stray spells." Tonks further explained, conjuring a timer counting down from 60.

Harry was about to start looking for cover when he felt his magic stir again. Yet this was very different from the previous time as it spread from his heart to every inch of his body outward. He could feel his grogginess from this morning fade away, he calmed down which slowed his pulse and blood pressure and his mind settled, letting him completely focus on the task at hand. He knew exactly what he had to do.

As he stood there, Harry knew that he had to trust his magic, instincts, and senses. His Quidditch training would only help so much. The agility and stamina will come in handy in pinches, but he will need to be intelligent as well. He decides to close his eyes as the timer hits 30. He could sense their confusion at what he was doing. Harry merely focused on keeping his pulse steady, letting his other sense reach out instead.

As the timer hit zero, he could _feel_ their magic surge as they prepared to cast their first spells. He felt the air in front of him become energized with magic right before two yellow beams of magic came streaking through it. Just moments before they impacted upon him, he dropped to the ground in a last second dodge. For several seconds, Tonks and Fleur are shocked into inaction.

Harry decides to let them tire themselves out before striking back. As Tonks and Fleur began firing more spells, he continues to duck and weave their spells. It took nearly 20 minutes of a constant barrage before Fleur stops to take a breather while Tonks keeps firing but her pace has slowed considerably.

Harry sees this and prepares to make his move. As Tonks pauses for a moment to check on Fleur, he springs up, firing an Incareous at Tonks which hits its mark. She is confined in thick ropes that tighten on her. Harry casts a quick Accio for her wand before she could try to free herself. This causes Fleur to snap into action as Tonks falls backward onto the floor.

Yet, before she could cast a single spell, two impact her body. The first sends her flying to the back wall, gluing her to it while the second spell rips her wand away. When she looks down at the ground, she notices the floor has about an inch of water. She realizes that Harry used it to dampen her veela abilities. Smart.

Fleur looks up to see Harry walking over to them with a smile on his face. He pulls over a chair to sit in front of them.

"That was fun! I'm hungry, though. Gotta go refuel. _Finite_." Harry explains while waving his wand. Fleur drops to the ground on her feet with the water already gone. The ropes vanish off of Tonks. Harry leans down to help her up. As they dust themselves off, Harry hands them their wands back. While Fleur and Tonks wanted to ask what the hell was that, they were too exhausted to do so. A knock at the door broke the silence.

As the door opens, Hermione's head pops into view.

"Hey, guys! Having fun, I hope? You asked me to come get you when it was lunch time, Harry. Ready to go?" Hermione asked trying to figure out what had happened in here, seeing scorch marks everywhere.

"Sure, let's go. See you, ladies, later." As Harry follows Hermione out and closes the door, Tonks faces Fleur with enough energy to finally speak.

"Where in Merlin's saggy balls did that come from?" Tonks says completely exhausted.

Fleur merely nods, in deep thought.

 *****Scene Change*****

Back on the Bonded Isle, as the locals called it, the Queen was in deep thought after reading the old contract her ancestor had signed. It documented the terms of the protection as well as the reward. However, it also mentioned a prophecy concerning the Bond's effect on her family. The First Bonded are the ones who wrote this prophecy, though.

Before she could think on that further, a swirl of black shadows appears roughly 15 feet in front of the Queen, coming up from the ground, coalescence into a female form. The Queen was alarmed at first, but when the shadows cleared, revealing the woman, she smiled in relief.

"You sure know how to make an entrance." The Queen related to her old friend.

Her old friend smiles at the Queen."Of course, I do. Your life would be so boring if I didn't. Aren't you gonna announce me?"

The Queen shakes her head."To whom?" All she gets is a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, I know you. Princess LilyAnn of the Vampires. How is your mom doing?" The Queen walked to her friend, embracing her in a tight hug.

"Mom is well, thank you. I'm here because your emissary mentioned that the Bonded are returning. Is it true? Has the sword awaken?" LilyAnn informs her friend, nearly bounding with excitement about the sword. The Queen smiles, waves her hand to the left, showing a shimmering image of the sword projecting red light. However, the red had grown a deeper shade and even brighter than it was when it began.

"It has begun. Mom wanted me to ask what plans do you have for my brother?" LilyAnn smiles at seeing the blade but is nearly laughing at the look of shock on her friend's face.

"Your brother? You know who it is?" The Queen quickly questions her friend, trying to get more information.

LilyAnn smiles, playing with her black hair revealing her pair of emerald eyes, sparkling in mischief.

"He is my twin brother. Mom wants him back from that bastard Dumbledore." LilyAnn is barely able to hold back her rage at mentioning Dumbledore's name.

"Stop teasing, Lily. Please tell me everything!" The Queen begs, showing her young age.

LilyAnn merely smiles at her friend's antics. She knew that her friend would not be satisfied with that small tidbit of information. She would pester until the full story came out.

"I will tell you what I can. However, parts of this story can only be told by mom and are not mine to tell. Got it?" LilyAnn using a finality tone for the first time in this conversion, letting her friend know that this was not up to debate.

"Yes, Lily. Of course." The Queen nods turn and guide them to a sitting room off of the main hall, where they could discuss things in private.

"How about we start with our names? I was born LilyAnn Ianthe Potter while my brother is Harry James Potter." Lily smiles at the name of her brother. She couldn't explain it but she felt a strong attachment to him and she hasn't seen him in nearly 14 years.

"It all started with my mother, Lily Evans or as she was originally called, Amelia…"

 **AN:3,083 words. I feel that this chapter is a lot better than the last one. I am sorry that the quality was a lot lower than the Prologue. I hope this makes up for it. In addition, I have a new beta that is very familiar with Harry Potter to help me make this story the best.**

 **BN (Beta Note) : Hi! I'm HJPReader (Kei). I will mostly be correcting any grammatical error that the creative mind should not be bothered with *wink* and will keep an eye out for lore inconsistency and anything that leads to the fanbase showing up with pitchforks at DracoInfernus' door. :P**

 **Pairing Issue: Now before you all go mad about possibly a Harry/Fleur/Tonks/Hermione etc. pairing, I am trying to show that Harry's hormones are amplifying his magic's desires. As an example, he may want to see Tonks naked, but he may not Bond/Marry her.**

 **Sister/Incest: Now, I would like to address this before the story continues. LilyAnn, Harry's twin sister, is at a crossroads in my writing. She could join the bond as a lover or be Harry's protector, guardian but no romantic interest. I am having a hard time trying to decide which. I am taking a vote via reviews. Please let me know what you think. I will respect everyone's opinion. (BN: democracy at its finest - incest "yay" or "nay". xD )**


	4. Emissary of the Gorgonites

**IT'S FINALLY HERE! Over a month after Chapter 3, Chapter 4: Emissary of the Gorgonites is here! Enjoy!**

After Harry's surprising training session with Fleur and Tonks, he heads to lunch with Hermione. As they walk to the Great Hall, they grab and hold each other's hand without noticing, just relishing in the contact. They passed by Luna who was standing in the corner surrounded by shadows wearing a knowing smile like she knew what was about to happen.

As they sat down together, Harry noticed their linked hands. He wanted to let go but when he glanced at Hermione, she smiled happily while trying to keep a faint blush under control. _Minx!_

Throughout lunch, Harry could feel his magic stirring like water swirling behind a dam. Somehow, he could feel another surge building to his right, Hermione's magic was responding. Harry's pulse began racing causing his blood to race up to his face, turning his cheeks red. Harry realizes that they need to get out of there, quickly.

Once they have both finished eating, Harry quickly stands up, pulling Hermione with him and nearly races out of the Hall. They rush past Luna who is still in that dark corner with that knowing smirk but whispers, "Lucky girl. Better enjoy."

Harry finally stops running when they get inside the Room of Requirement, nearly out of breath. As the door shuts behind them, Harry finally released Hermione's hand though neither wanted to admit that they missed the contact as soon as it broke. Hermione was winded behind him but curious on why he dragged her here. Harry takes several breaths in an effort to calm down and catch his breath. He would also need the courage for what he was about to do.

After several minutes, both Harry and Hermione had calmed down. Before Hermione could speak, Harry delivered a question that surprised her.

"Hermione? How do you feel about me?" Harry had released her hand when they entered the Room of Requirement. He had the urge to take it up again but resisted it as he stood several feet in front of her, gauging her reaction.

Hermione eyes had widened as that was not the question she was expecting. _Why would Harry ask me that? Could I tell him the whole truth? Could this be the moment?_ Hermione was trying to keep her courage at the front while experiencing fear deep inside. _If this is the moment, what if he rejects me? Could this be the end?_ Her mind kept playing worst case scenarios. She chose to start with the truth, something neutral to test the field.

"You are my friend, Harry. My Best Friend. We have been there for each other for 5 years." Hermione stated trying to stay firm but Harry could tell her voice was unsteady underneath it all yet could not tell why. Harry decides that it is time to push the issue, no more beating around the bush.

"That is not what I meant, Hermione. I mean, more than friends." Harry stared deep into her eyes, trying to convey that he was not going to reject or demean her. _Please Hermione! Please, tell me that you feel something!_

Hermione felt her heart start racing as she knew what Harry wanted an answer to. She felt that she had to give them one last exit, just in case.

"Harry, if we cross this line and it backfires, I don't want either of us to regret this moment." Harry could tell she was near tears. Harry understood where she was coming from. She was right, as always. Yet, he could see parts of this that she couldn't. He was not going to take this way out. He wanted to make this jump with her.

Harry walked right up to Hermione, just a few inches from her face. Hermione's eyes darted to his lips for a split second before returning to his eyes, hoping that Harry did not see it but the glint in his eyes shows that he did.

"I know that I care for you, Hermione. You have been my rock for five years. I want this. It took me losing Sirius and this whole summer to realize how much I love you, Mione."

Hermione froze as Harry made his declaration. Inside, Hermione was as giddy as a young school girl. The boy she loved, loved her back. She could see the love, sincerity and seriousness in his eyes. Hermione lowered her head, wondering how she could respond to Harry. Harry placed his hand under her chin, gently tilting her hand back up to met her eyes once more. Instead of seeing rejection, as he feared, he sees acceptance and happiness.

"You were my first friend, Harry. The person in my heart. You have always been there for me. I love you too, Harry." Hermione nearly broke into tears but managed to hold together.

Harry was so overjoyed that he leaned forward and captured Hermione's lips in a tight kiss. Hermione quickly began returning it as her arms embraced him.

Unbeknownst to either of them due to their closed eyes, a light started to emanate from Harry which was dissolving several black lines that were crisscrossing it. A black aura erupted from Harry's scar which would of caused endless pain but was blocked due to the amount of pleasure and happiness he was feeling. As their kissing grew more passionate, the black aura became a thin line, getting squeezed by the rapidly growing yellow aura before being crushed and a wisp of smoke floated up to the rafters. As the yellow continued to grow outward, within the yellow, you could see faint lines of blue, purple and black starting to integrate with the yellow. The light began to retreat within Harry until finally fading away as it retreats beneath his skin as the new lovers break off their lip lock.

"Wow. We need to do that more often." Harry joked while trying to catch his breath yet again.

Hermione merely giggled at his reaction before meeting his eyes with a saucy smirk. Harry made an audible gulp. She did not know at the time that she was intoxicated on Harry's magic that had flared during their makeout session. She wanted more than just a kiss. She knew there was only one way.

"Let's go all the way, Harry." Hermione says in a heated voice, startling Harry. Harry's first instinct was to wait but hesitated at seeing the look in her eyes. Damn him for not being able to say no to her. She was not helping matters by removing her outer robes revealing her skirt and blouse, highlighting her curves.

The room formed a bed behind her as she began to saunter her hips towards the bed. _Oh, shit._ She looked directly into his eyes with the clearest, sincerest look.

"Please, Harry? Regardless of what happens between us, I want you to be my first. I want to hold on to that." Harry was shocked. She wanted him? As he thought of what to do, he continued to watch her. Hermione stood there, no longer moving in any kind of a seducing manner. He saw the fear of rejection creeping into her eyes with every passing second. It was in that moment that Harry decided that he would do everything in his power to protect her.

"Ok." Harry slowly moved forward, closing the distance between them, kissing her softly. "But only if you be my first, too." Hermione smiled in response before yanking them both down on the bed with Harry on top of her, between her thighs.

Hermione breaks off the kiss to gaze into Harry's eyes for several moments.

"Make love to me, Harry." Harry shakes his head at her antics.

"You just had to say that huh? So cliche."

 *****Scene Change*****

On Bonded Isle, in the sword chamber, cracks could be heard echoing. If anyone was there, they would of seen dozens of cracks fracturing the crystal. As the cracks grew longer, wider and faster, the light from the sword intensified. As the light reached its peak, the crystal shattered, throwing its pieces against the stone walls of the chamber that housed it. The sword was finally free from its prison. The light began to dim as the sword lowered until it was just seven feet off the ground.

A faint whisper could be heard in the chamber... _We are free_.

 *****Scene Change*****

As the Queen sat waiting for LilyAnn to start the story, a huge explosion sounded through the castle, startling several guards and handmaidens. LilyAnn and the Queen rose to attention, holding wicked looking daggers that were pulled from nowhere.

A guard bursts into the room, in total shock, "My Lady! The Sword Chamber! The Crystal has shattered!"

The queen stands there in shock, her eyes wide as she tries to come to terms with this latest development. A hand on her shoulder brings her back. When she turns to see whose hand is touching her, she sees LilyAnn's concerned eyes looking into hers. With a small nod, both immediately take off to the chamber, not stopping for anyone or anything as they almost ran into several handmaidens who were cleaning up their messes in the hall.

As they enter the chamber, the queen's eyes began darting across the chamber seeing the shards of crystal embedded in the stone, some two feet long and several inches wide. Those would of killed her guards if they had been here.

When the queen finally turns to lay eyes upon the sword, it takes her breath away. It is simply beautiful. She could see the etching upon the blade and it's ruby at the center of the crossguard, just as clear and brilliant as if it was just placed there yesterday. What was most impressive though was the magical strength coming from it in waves. The waves were so strong that they nearly knocked her down, lucky LilyAnn had grasped her arm to hold her up.

When the queen turned to look at her best friend to thank her, she noticed a blush spreading from her cheeks. _Oh, that's right. Vampires have a lust on power, even though that is a sword, that must be one of the most powerful things LilyAnn has ever encountered._ The queen diverts her eyes back to the sword, gazing at it. She notices a mist has begun to form in the room. LilyAnn snaps out of her trance as she hears her friend's pulse jump. As they look around the chamber trying to figure out where the mist is coming from, they finally realize it's the crystal. It's disintegrating. Within minutes, all of the crystal is a mist before it starts to fade away.

As the room clears, LilyAnn pulls the Queen out of the chamber while several stonemasons enter to repair the damage. LilyAnn continues to pull her past several guards, councilors and servants who bow to their queen. A few of the councilors even had passing grins as only LilyAnn could get away with dragging the queen off like a kid. When they returned to the room, LilyAnn sat them down in the seats they had left minutes earlier.

"Now, let's get to the story you asked for before I change my mind."

 *****Scene Change*****

Tonks and Fleur had recovered from their training session with Harry in the empty classroom enough to discuss what the hell happened.

"Fleur, do you have any idea on where Harry's performance came from? He had no inkling of that beforehand." Tonks asked her close friend.

Fleur thought about it for some time while going over the battle in her head. She suddenly remembered that she was the same way after her Veela heritage emerged. It had caused a magical maturity to occur as well as her Veela traits to activate.

Nowadays, due to hunting, wars and near extinctions, only a few species were left that had this effect. The first are Veela, a nearly complete female race with only one male born every century or so. Second are the werewolves, or if they were born with the gene, lycans, who were originally moon worshipers and still celebrate some of the original holidays involving the moon. Succubi & Incubi, who were rumored to be demons by muggles, are actually a crossbred between humans and animals which happened during a magical ritual. The exact details are only known to the King & Queen and have passed down to their successors over the centuries. Last but not least, the vampires. Vampires are the oldest out of the five remaining races, at least five millennia old. One superstition is that vampires can't have children. They can but there is a catch. The other person must be something more than human. Vampires have had children with each other, veela, lycans, succubi, incubi, wizards and witches. Typically, these children are mostly vampire but do carry some inherited characteristics from their other bloodline.

Fleur's train of thought jumped to something her grandmother mentioned when first telling her of the species. There is a rumor that five royals got together for a very sex-filled night. It was known that it was involving one royal from each species but exactly who it was, is a mystery. The reason this came up is the power she felt from Harry. He couldn't, it's impossible but she could not deny the power she felt. She knew from experience that Harry had at least two, if not three, bloodlines within him. She felt incubus when he was standing still, trying to distract them and shift their focus. Lycan came next when Harry revealed his speed in dodging their spells that even she had issues seeing him. Finally, when he approached them while gagged, the aura of a vampire. She could feel the domination of it and not just any vampire. She knew that he was at least related to the royal family of the vampires. Yet, she could not remember the family name. If Harry was truly a royal vampire, even without the other bloodlines, he would be a powerhouse amongst them all. He would be desired by females from all of the other species, even his own. She could feel her own desire starting… _NO! If she let it start, it will not stop for a few hours_. Fleur felt a sharp nail poke her on her side, causing her to jump a whole foot into the air.

"AHHHH!" Fleur screamed while Tonks fell back in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Fleur. You were staring off for a while there. Wanted to make sure you came back." Fleur took a deep breath to calm her heart beat. Tonks took a look at Fleur, wondering where her head had gone.

"Well, discover anything about our resident hunk?" Tonks teased. Fleur smiled in response.

"I think Harry has some creature blood and heritage in him. However, without truly knowing his family line, I am merely speculating on what we experienced in that training session." Tonks sat down, in deep thought. She knew that if Harry did indeed have creature blood within him, it would change everything. Yet, it does draw comparisons to one thing.

"Of course! It's similar to your Veela side coming out! It all makes sense. How do we test if Harry has creature blood?" Tonks questions her friend.

Fleur's face takes on a saucy, seductive look. "We tempt him." She begins to unbutton her shirt, slowly revealing her cleavage and lacy red bra. Tonks smiles in seeing that familiar look on Fleur's face as it had brought many hours of pleasure for the both of them in the past. This was one of the reasons why Fleur's short-lived relationship with Bill came to end. He could not accept Fleur's nature that she may not take another man but would still sleep with other women. They had not even kissed yet. Oh well, they had quite the make up the night it ended. Snapping out of her flashback, Tonks removes her outer layer of robes, revealing a fit T-shirt with slim jeans that seemed to be caressing her curves. It left no one asking why men and boys turned their heads to look at these lovely ladies.

"If Harry is truly coming into his heritage, he will be unable to resist us for several reasons. Besides our obvious assets, his teenage hormones mixed with his heritage will make it uncontrollable. If he is not a virgin, it will make it even easier." Fleur explained while remembering the two weeks she spent locked in a room with her two girlfriends from Beauxbatons.

"Now, let's find Harry." Tonks states to Fleur, they cover themselves up so that they don't get gawked at, more than usual by the male Hogwarts population. They strode out of the room with purpose in their steps to find the Boy-Who-Lived.

 *****Scene Change*****

Since the chaos from the crystal shattering had calmed down around the castle, LilyAnn and the Queen had retaken their seats in their room to discuss LilyAnn's mother's beginnings. LilyAnn had poured them both a generous amount of red wine and was currently swirling it to smell its fragrance.

"Before I begin, there is one thing you should know. Once I start, no interrupting or asking questions. Hold them until the end, okay? Otherwise, I will never finish." LilyAnn informed her friend with a strict tone but with a slight smile on her face. Instead of speaking, the Queen merely nodded, not trusting herself to not stop talking from excitement.

LilyAnn takes a deep breath, preparing herself for the long story about to be told.

It began over 400 years ago in 1605. My mother was born as Amelia Strangov, the oldest of seven daughters. Her family was thought to be blessed by God since seven was seen and still is, a special lucky number. As she grew into adulthood, her parents had received many offers for her hand but rejected them all as none of the men were deemed worthy of their first born. Unlike some parents in those times, hers did not care for money or possessions. They put family first above all. The worst crime you could commit in the family was to betray the family.

Their village was safe and protected from most raiders and burglars due to their unique location. It was located high in the mountains but low enough to not affect the oxygen levels. It allowed them to cultivate the land that was available. It was not only the natural barriers that defended them but the villagers themselves. Each villager, since they were five years old, were taught how to survive on their own. When they turned thirteen, they learned to fight. This was not a laid back village. Everyone did their part. If anyone was caught slacking off, the entire village would punish them as they did not just threaten their own survival but everyone else's also.

One day, a stranger wandered into the edge of the village. It was alarming as they had some how bypassed the several layers of defenses to get to the village itself. This stranger was dressed very sliming, had a long sword at their waist and a black hood drawn over their head preventing anyone from seeing who or what they could be. The children were instantly moved to the secondary bunker within the mountain while the adults including Amelia and her family moved to intercept the stranger. Their leader, who was selected from a council of thirteen, was a formidable former warrior by the name of Revan.

"Halt, stranger! I do not know how you got past our defenses but you are not welcome here. Leave this place. Leave peacefully." Revan had earned a lot of ire in his role as leader for the last five years. However, the one thing everyone could agree on, is that he was fair and never rushed to judgement. The stranger had stopped in their advance into the village. They were about a hundred paces from Revan. The stranger had lifted their head and seemed to be smelling something in the air. The villagers could see the stranger's hands clenching like it was restraining itself. In response, the villagers had their weapons at the ready but were not raising them and remaining as non-threatening for as long as possible. The stranger relaxed their hands and stood up straight. After several minutes of silence, Revan gave one last warning.

"This your last warning. Leave now or we will force you out. You have no right to be here." This caused the stranger to chuckle. A raspy voice echoed across the field.

"You are nothing but cattle to us. You will all die. I will claim this land as my own as I claim your woman." The stranger lowered their hood, several of the villagers gasped in shock. The stranger was pale white, had red irises but the most shocking was the two-inch fangs hanging over his lips.

"Time for some fun." Those were the last words spoken for the next few hours. The stranger took their time slowly killing the villagers, one by one, family by family. The stranger made an example of Revan first. To this day, Amelia refuses to describe what happened to him. Whenever someone was about to leave the boundaries of the village, he would suddenly appear, rip their throat out and disappear in just a few seconds.

While the vampire was distracted with Revan and the other elders, Amelia was able to get her family to their safe room built within the mountain side. They moved several stone slabs to seal the doorway while retreating deep into the mountain. One thing Amelia's father never told them is that he had seen vampires before. He knew that if something was not done, the vampire would sniff them out. There was one thing that blocked their sense of smell, a rare herb in their part of the world. During his travels, he collected all the seeds he found and brought them back home. He wished that he would never need to use the herbs and the safe room but made sure that it grew plentiful around their home. The entire pathway down to the safe room was lined with this herb that he called, God's Breath. Not only could it block their sense of smell but it would cause physical burning if it touched a vampire's skin directly.

For the next seven days, the family remained sealed in the safe room. They had enough provisions to remain there for months though. Amelia's father believed that seven days would be enough time for the vampire to lose interest and leave. Little did they know how wrong they would be.

 **AN: The long wait is over! In addition, Chapter 5 should be up within a few minutes! Double posting. Full note is in there.**


	5. Death is When the Monsters Get You

**No more delays, here's Chapter 5: Death is When the Monsters Get You!**

At dawn on the eighth day, he opened a side entrance to their safe room that could only be opened from the inside. They all ventured to the surface to see what remained of their village. What they saw, only served to horrify them. Dead bodies of their fellow villagers were strewn around like tossed garbage all over the village. There were some it took more pleasure in killing than others. The ground was stained red. They heard a sound carried by the wind. A chuckling. When they turned to see the source of the sound, they saw it.

The vampire was standing between them and the cave entrance in the mountain that lead to their safe room.

"I was wondering when you were going to come out. I could tell someone had hidden in the mountain but that damn herb prevented me from entering. How did you know about it?" The vampire questioned. Amelia's father smirked.

"It doesn't matter now, does it? Just know that no matter how strong you think you are, you will always have a weakness." The vampire's rage grew and in just a second he had Amelia's father in his hand, holding him by his neck and began to squeeze. Her father is unable to break the vampire's strong grasp on his neck.

"You dare mock me? I will have pleasure taking your daughters before I kill them. Heck, I may even turn a few of them into vampires so I can have some toys for the next centuries." Amelia's father eyes grew wide in revelation at the statements and began to struggle harder. The vampire merely smiled but soon grew bored. It waited until Amelia's father had looked at his family before lowering him and ripping his head off with blood spraying all over the ground. The women screamed as the blood sprayed the bottom of their clothes. As Amelia's mother began hysterically crying, which was further annoying the vampire.

"Shut up, bitch." This was all the vampire said before rushing off, grabbing her and biting into her throat. Within a minute, her heart had stopped while looking at her seven daughters who were staring back in fear. Once her body was drained, the vampire simply dropped her body and straightened up. It turned around and eyed the seven virgin daughters as a prize finally won. Amelia knew the look in those eyes as she had seen it in several of the drunk villagers who wanted to be between her legs. She reached back and tapped four times on one of her sister's arms. A signal that told them to remain together as she took care of this. Amelia withdrew her twin swords and took five steps towards the vampire.

The vampire was confused on where she kept those swords. However, when she clanged them together and took a defensive stance, it knew that she would not surrender without a fight. It decided to humor her. It sped over and pulled a sword from one of the warrior's chests, wiping it off to show the metal beneath. As it took a position opposite Amelia, it took a haphazard stance before striking.

The vampire was surprised for the first time since coming across the herb that kept him out of the mountain. She had blocked him, even using his speed at half power. She had a determination and focus in her eyes that captured him. It knew then that it wanted her. It decided to stop playing. As the vampire began increasing it's speed, Amelia was using every ounce of her skill to block as fast as she could. After several minutes, she had several scratches on her arms and legs. She noticed that they started near her ankles and wrists before moving inward. The vampire was toying with her. She continued to fight on as she would not die on her knees or back to any man or monster.

The vampire soon grew bored with this fight and decided to end it. It quickly disarmed her of one sword before removing the second about 45 seconds later. It tripped her and layed on top of her, she could smell the stench of it's breath mixed with the blood from her mother's throat.

"I always like being on top when I deflower a girl. I will turn you as I deflower you. I will make you watch me deflower your sisters as the change happens." The vampire said with glee before a stern and powerful voice cut across the field of carnage.

"You will not, Luca." The vampire froze, a look of fear crossed its face for the first time. "Now, get off the young lady Luca before I help you."

The vampire, now named Luca, quickly scrambled to his feet. Amelia leaned up to see three people standing there. They were wearing black robes like Luca but much more taken care of. As they lowered their hoods, you could see that they were not pale as Luca, but actually tan like they had a bit of sun kiss their skin. Amelia could see the center figure had power over the others.

As this male figure approached, Luca looked like he was forced to kneel on the ground, physically trying to fight it. When the figure was just a few feet from Amelia, it looked at Luca with disgust.

"You have disobey my laws for the last time. I will deal with you personally." The figure turned to Amelia, who was still laying on the ground. As he reached her, he held his hand out to help her up. She took it after a few seconds of debate but figured that if the vampire was powerless against this person, what could she do?

"I am truly sorry miss for what Luca has done here. I know it means little. I assure you that he will pay. It starts now." The figure turned around, looking at Luca before pointing a single finger upwards. The clouds started to part and the sun began to peek through. Luca looked up and wailed in fear.

"NO! Master Dracula! Please! Spare me! I will repent. I will make up for the wrongs I have committed!" On and on Luca pleaded while Amelia secretly hoped that this Dracula would not give in.

"Silence, Luca. No, you were given too many second chances. Now, nearly an entire village has paid the price. The council will be reorganized in light of this development. It is time that I retake control of the vampire race. I will have order. You are hereby sentenced to death by sunlight. May you forever burn." Dracula firmly stated while keeping a steady tone but did show his anger when mentioning the vampire council.

Amelia watched as the clouds completely parted, baking Luca in sunlight. He erupted into flames immediately. His screams could be heard echoing over the entire valley. After several minutes, the screams stopped but he was still moving. By the time the sun had peeked out of the hole through the clouds, nothing remained but ash.

Amelia walked towards the pile of ashes with an unreadable look on her face. She stamped on the pile of ash hearing the last few pieces of bone snap and crack. She turned around and walked back into the embrace of her sisters as they mourned their parents and village.

Dracula watched these seven girls with interest, not with a sexual eye as his four wives warned him of the penalty if he tried to even kiss another. However, since they had nothing left, would they want to join him? He decided that he would make them the offer.

"Ladies, forgive the intrusion." Dracula walked towards them but stopped to keep a respectful distance.

"I know that you have lost nearly everything you have except each other. Allow me to introduce myself. I was born Lord Vlad Tepes Dracul. Nowadays, I am called Lord Dracula, King of the Vampires." Dracula finished with a bow towards the ladies.

"I would like to make you all an offer. Join my family. You will be protected. No fear, shame or loneliness. I can make you into a true vampire without weaknesses descended from the first vampire." Dracula did not try to entice them as their was no need. He wanted them to make their own choice without any influence from him.

Amelia looked surprised at his offer with her sisters tugging on her dress. They gathered into a tight circle, quietly discussing the deal. They knew that it would need to be unanimous as they would not tolerate being separated. It was decided quite quickly though.

"Lord will accept your offer on a few conditions. One, that you accept us all. That is non-negotiable. We can not and will not accept being separated. Two, do not presume to order us around like servants." Amelia counter-proposed to the ancient vampire standing in front of them. Dracula immediately raises his hand at her second point.

"I can not agree to the second point. Before you argue, let me explain. I am the oldest vampire alive. I happen to be the first of our kind. This grants me special abilities. One of them is what you saw exacted upon Luca. I can order you to do anything I wish in any manner. You are powerless to resist. However, I rarely use this power as I do not like the absolute power it grants me over another. My wives on the other hand, love it in certain situations. I will agree to this, I will not mindlessly use this power over you without just cause." Amelia nodded in response to his explanation as it was perfectly agreeable.

"Now that we are agreed, here is how it happens. I will feed from each of you, just enough to have your blood enter my system. Due to my age, I don't need much. The younger vampire you are, the more blood you need. I will then feed you some of my own blood which will begin the transformation. In order for the seven of you to remain together, you will need to bind together in a coven. I assume that you…" Dracula gestures towards Amelia, she forgot that he did not know their names.

"Oh, Amelia."

"Amelia, will be the leader. After each of you take my blood, you will need to kiss your sister." They all freeze as they had never done such as thing.

"I know how it may sound but blood is important. A kiss will seal the deal and be unbreakable." Even though they were scared and wondering how strange it would be kissing their sisters, they were happy that it would be irreversible.

"Let us begin." Dracula reaches for Amelia to start the process. As he broke her skin, an euphoric feeling spread throughout her body. She knew very well from her self pleasuring that she was experiencing a near instant orgasm. It was holding just at the edge. She felt him withdraw his fangs from her neck. He rose his wrist to her mouth where he had bit it earlier. She began to take a few draws. The feeling was a huge high as she felt her body becoming lighter than air. With a tap from Dracula, she released his wrist.

Since she was to be the leader or alpha of the coven, she could not kiss anyone as the blood settled. The change would be slow until the sun set. One by one, her sisters each experienced the same effect. After they each drank some of Dracula's blood, they kissed Amelia to bond together.

Amelia now stood with her six sisters, Beldaran, Caitlin, Dajana, Evelyn, Freida and Gerde. They were together forever more. Dracula admired the strength these sisters showed. He turned to his two companions who nodded in response. All of the villagers' bodies had been cleaned up and buried in the field during the sisters turning. All that was left to do was to burn the blood and the remains of the village.

"There is one more thing to do. We must cleanse this place." Dracula conjures some fire on his palm which surprises the newly born vampires. Amelia was intrigued by it. Dracula leaned down and picked up a branch that had fallen from a tree. He places the branch into the flame on his other hand to set the end ablaze. He hands the flaming torch to Amelia, who grasps it automatically while gazing at their once peaceful home. With a mighty heave, she tosses the torch to the top of Revan's home. In just a few seconds, the roof is engulfed in flames due to the dry tindering. They stand there silently as the fire spreads from house to house.

As the last house goes up in flames, Dracula calls to them.

"Ladies, let me take you to my ancient home. Have you ever been to Transylvania?"

** _Time Jump_ **

Over the next 400 years, Amelia and her sisters became feared assassins for Dracula. Few knew that only his wives and his seven serpents (as his enemies called them) called him Draco in private. If anyone else dared to, they would be clutching their heart in their hands before they could finish. Amelia was the most accomplished out of her sisters due to her speed being on a level of Dracula's. Her magical abilities further added to her lethality since the only other vampire known to do magic was Dracula.

Amelia was sent to take care of several witches who were harassing Dracula's messengers in Eastern Europe. By the time she caught up to them, she was too late. Somehow the witches had killed the five messengers who were enroute to finalize a new contract with Russian vampires. This contract would of ended nearly 80 years of bloodshed but that is a story for another time.

Amelia and her sisters had developed their bond over the years. They could now speak telepathically from anywhere on Earth, distance was not an issue after the first hundred years. Amelia sent a message to Evelyn, who was the one left at the castle this time. She got a response back that Dracula wanted those witches dead to even the scales. _Be careful, sister and return to us._ Amelia returned feelings of love back to her sister. She had no intentions of leaving them.

By nightfall, she had located the witches' camp. Amelia discovered that they were not just any witches, but a mix of gypsies from all over main ones that irked her were the Romani, who were known for their hatred of vampires ever since one of their own became Dracula's third wife. Before she could make her move, she felt a freeze spread through her body preventing her from moving. She could, at least, move her upper body to look around. The witches were surrounding her.

"Another vampire. Let's just kill it and be done with it." A witch said to Amelia's right with a slight German accent which caused her to growl. It pleasured her a little to see the witch jump in surprise.

"Ah, this is not just another vampire. This is Amelia, Dracula's favorite assassin." A witch, Amelia could tell from her garments, a Romani, walked towards her. She could sense the magical power from this witch. She scoffed at it as it was a fraction of what Dracula and she could unleash upon them. As she focused her anger, she felt the spell weakening. It started to retreat towards the Earth, slowly restoring her movement. She did not want to alarm them so kept up the facade while she waited.

"We won't kill you, Amelia. I know of your story. It is one of the only reasons why I respect Dracula. He may be many things but he is not heartless." The other witches looked at her strangely as they had never heard her compliment a vampire, let alone the King of them.

Amelia was surprised that this witch knew of her origins as the only others besides her sisters and Dracula that knew about it, were dead long ago. This made her wonder on who spilled the beans on her origins.

"You have killed several of my friends over the last few years. I have the perfect punishment for you. Since you have never loved anyone besides your sisters, I think you should experience life as a human. I want you to fall in love. Once you feel content in life, all of it will be taken from you." As the witch was speaking, the spell holding Amelia in place was fading but she could feel something else spreading through her body. A warmth that felt like the sun itself in her veins, which for a vampire, was literally burning her. Yet, before the burning could engulf her, the burning vanished, leaving it's warmth behind. She finally realized what this spell was doing and it's unintended side-effect, as she could see the sliver of light on her pinky finger.

The spell was removing the icy wall she had built after her parents death to prevent any further heartache. Only her sisters were allowed in her heart, she would not love another. These witches, were forcibly removing it and preventing her from building it back up. However, Draco constantly told her that all magic comes with a price. It seems that she would be getting a benefit, she would no longer be weakened by the sun as it no longer burned her skin. She wondered if this extended to her sisters due to the bond, but best explore that when not confronted by murderous witches.

"It is done." The Romani stated, pleased with herself. However, this was the wrong thing to say as the spell holding Amelia in place had finally broken. Amelia quickly decided on what she needed to do. Even though she had a reputation of killing, it did not mean that she enjoyed it. In fact, she came to regret having to waste life but it was a necessity. Within 20 seconds, all but the Romani, had their necks sliced, bleeding out and were dead in 30 seconds. Amelia had one rule, never feed on what you were tasked in killing. Her sisters followed her in this and it helped keep them off the trail of vampire hunters and witches for centuries.

The Romani stumbled back in shock as her companions died on their own blood around her.

"How?" Amelia merely smiled.

"You don't think you are the only ones to use magic in this world, are you? Don't you realize that all magic comes with a price? I would let you run back to your clan to tell them of your failure but my Master demands your death. Before you even say it, I know what you did to me. It is irreversible. If it brings any member of my family to harm, life or death will not protect you from my wrath." Amelia questioned the Romani while stalking the witch who was lying on the ground, raised up on their elbows. With her final words, she reached down, grabbed the Romani's throat and snapped her neck. She had no need to spill more blood this night. With her task done, she began to head back to Transylvania.

As Amelia cut through modern day Bulgaria, a ripping pain shot through her body. She fell to the ground in the middle of a clearing, nearly crying out. She tried to figure out what the pain was. She began to search her body but found no wounds as the pain intensified. She began to examine internally. What she found, shocked her to her core. The spell the witches had cast, had a second side-effect. It seems that until she had felt true love for another, the bond with her sisters was being blocked. It would not kill them but prevent them from speaking or sensing each other. She also noticed that as she took a step backwards, the pain slightly lessened. The spell was punishing her if she got close, physically, to any of her sisters.

Before the bond could be completely severed, she sent one final message as her sisters' anxiety was flooding the bond. _I love you all. I am okay. A spell is blocking our connection until I can truly love another. Do not try to find me as the bond physically pains me when I get close to any of you. We will be together again._ With that, the bond snapped shut and for the first time in 400 years, Amelia was alone. The pain had considerably lessened but was still there. With a teary look, Amelia turned around and ran north. The pain finally vanished when she reached Britain.

** _Time Jump_ **

For the next three years, Amelia lived in London among the humans. Her life there had become pretty routine. She had been getting her blood from local blood banks. Due to her age, she only needed about a bag of blood per week. She always kept three on standby, just in case. She taken on the identity of Lily Evans, she took the name from a friend that she had met in France about a decade ago. The sun had redden her normally dark brown, nearly black hair. Her emerald eyes got even more startling somehow. The sun did give her a nice tan, taking away the pasty skin that vampires usually had.

She had noticed, over the last several days, of being drawn towards a particular part of London she had never been before. While wandering about, she saw a man walk out of building, followed by his three friends. When their eyes met, her heart jumped and knew that this was the one.

"This was the moment that my mother met my father, James Potter.I can't tell you how their dating, wedding, etc went since mom has refused to tell me without Harry next to me." LilyAnn interrupted the story as the Queen was bound to wonder why the story jumped from Lily meeting James to that Halloween night. Yet, the Queen could tell that LilyAnn was sad that she did not yet know how her parents met but once she reunited with her brother, it would finally be revealed.

Mom explained that they were only expecting one child not two on July 31st. I was born first, named LilyAnn Marie Potter. My mom wanted to honor the women who showed her kindness in France all those years ago. 13 minutes later, Harry James Potter, my twin brother was born. It was decided at the time, to keep me secret from nearly everyone except Sirius and Remus as not even Dumbledore was told. James played the loyal spy part well to protect his family while in secret, they were planning on leaving Britain and traveling to France before Thanksgiving. Fate intervened by sending Voldemort on that dreaded Halloween night.

When I felt Dad die from Voldemort's lucky shot, we knew it was only a matter of time before the bedroom door came crashing down. Mom set the two of us down in the crib to power the defensive runes on the crib that she had perfected over the last several months. She herself made she that not even the Unforgivables could pass through them as long as the beings inside were innocent of death. The rune above the mobile, glowed white, showed that we still were. Mom turned around and began to reinforce the door to give the runes time to charge and delay Voldemort.

As the first boom rocked the door, I felt something overtake me. Only now do I realize that it was my instincts as a vampire. I did not want to ever lose Harry, I wanted us to be together through life and death. So, my 15 month old self leaned down and using what teeth I had, bit his upper left arm. To Harry's credit, he did not cry. It was like he wanted me to do it, he approved of it. I took a few drops of his blood down my throat. I held out my right arm. Harry leaned forward and bit me right below the elbow. I could feel him drawing my blood out. We had no way of knowing at the time but we had just completed a vampiric Blood Bond. An aura of red shimmered around us, judging if we were compatible and worthy enough. I could tell we were when a black vine tattoo formed on our wrists, which grew thorns when it encircled our whole wrist. You could see small buds of roses forming on the vine. Mom immediately turned around as she sensed the magic and knew it was mine. She looked at me and said, "LilyAnn, what did you do?"

Before we could do anything, the door was knocked off it's hinges and blew mom across the room, knocking her out. Voldemort strode in, smiling at seeing Lily knocked out. Voldemort turned towards the crib, saw the runes activate the shield as they became fully charged. He had a look of fury on his face.

"That damn mudblood. Never makes things easy. Only one spell can pass through the shield and if-. No, they are just babies. I have nothing to worry about." Voldemort waved his wand, casting a white beam towards us. My mom told me later on that Voldemort was right, that only one spell can bypass the shield. However, the spell requires that the caster be righteous. You are trying to breach a shield protecting innocence, the spell requires that you better have a damn good reason. I guess Voldemort's was not good enough, as the spell touched the barrier, it seems that two magicks merged to repel it. Our new Blood Bond flared into being and amplified the runes barrier to such an extent that it turned the shield from translucent shimmer to a solid red-white.

Voldemort stared in shock as his spell split into five beams and bounced back towards him. With an inhuman scream, his body was vaporized. The last thing I remember about that night is Harry and I passing out due to magical exhaustion as the shield returns back to it's original shimmer. What happened after that, only mom knows and just like how she met dad, she is not telling me alone.

"By the way, she is coming, my friend. Best prepare. She should be here at sunset." LilyAnn told her friend who started bouncy in her seat.

"Yeah! I love Auntie Amelia!" The Queen quickly calls in a handmaiden to have them get ready for Amelia's arrival. She was very loved by the castle's staff as well due to her respect for all of them. As the handmaiden rushed out to spread the word, the Queen turned back to LilyAnn.

"Have you seen Harry recently? How long has it been since you have seen him?" The Queen asked LilyAnn, who looked down and away from her.

"I have not seen Harry since that night. When I woke up, mom was crying hysterically with me in the crib. She had taken us to the castle in Transylvania. When Voldemort had knocked her out, it finally broke the wall between her sisters and her. I met all six of my new aunts. Not only had she lost both Harry and dad but turns out Dracula and his wives had passed as well. She had become the Queen of the Vampires with her return and had to raise me on her own. That was quite a bit to handle all in one day. I admire my mom for keeping it together.

This is the first time since that night we have been this close to Britain. She wanted me to be safe from Dumbledore since he has taken such an unhealthy interest in Harry. Once she gets here and we begin the Council meeting between the five races, I will my Mate, my brother again." Lily was quite depressed when she first started speaking but was nearly standing like she was delivering an riveting speech to soldiers at the end. The Queen stands up, LilyAnn looks confused but stands up with her. LilyAnn notices that her friend had her eyes serious with their previous joyful and questioning nature gone, looking every bit royal which meant only one thing. She was acting in her official role.

"I, Queen Vivian of the Guardians of Excalibur, appointed by Merlin, formally welcomes you, LilyAnn Potter, Princess of the Vampires." Viv finished her proper wording with a slight bow with LilyAnn returning it. For the first time in over a hundred years, the Council of Five is convening.

Outside the castle's window, a dove is making a return trip with several blue feathered figures following it. The first race, the Veela, were arriving on the isle.

 **AN: This chapter had topped out at 8,605 words so I had to split it into a double posting instead of making you guys wait! So sorry for the long delay guys. Work has been taking up a lot of spare time due to back to back problems and rollouts worldwide. Will attempt to get back on track but now with the holidays coming up, who knows. I will keep writing and post as soon as the chapters are ready.**

 **In regards to the voting. I have tallied the votes. These are the results.**

 **It was very close for a Harry & LilyAnn pairing, but the Ayes overtook the Nays by just 4 votes. Since this was so close, I will see how the story continues to develop. If it feels right, I will pair them together. However, if I would have to force them together due to the way the story progresses, I will keep them as siblings only. My view on that is I do not want things to be forced or unnatural. Even if they are drawn together by a love potion, as an example, at least it is for a reason but I would not use a love potion anyway. I do know this. This pairing will need to be handled with care. I understand that some of you may not like it but all I ask is this, please do not give up. You don't know what can happen in 2 chapters. Characters organically suggest where they want to go. I ran into this situation with my Percy story a few times and had to rewrite a full chapter from scratch due to a simple organic change. Okay! Rant done!**

 **For the Harem, it was a much more easier one. The Ayes overwhelming wanted it by 10 votes over the Nays. This will be easier for me as I feel these types of stories are supported via Harems/Multi pairings.**


End file.
